


Run.

by tealsylph



Category: RWBY, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Body Modification, Brainwashing, I actually have no idea where this is going, Multi, Well - Freeform, hopefully it will be cool, i mean i have a vague idea, more relationships and characters to be added later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealsylph/pseuds/tealsylph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sun Wukong has escaped the terrifying life he knew. He's free, running as fast and as far as he can.<br/>But maybe his escape wasn't a coincidence, maybe there's a plan bigger than him, and he just happens to be the bait.</p>
<p>"Release the hunters."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run.

Run, that was what he had to do. Run. Run fast and far from here.

Sun stared out the open window, the window that was screaming at him to leave. The moon shone bright and inviting in the sky, its light reflected off of the pieces of broken glass around Sun's feet. He stayed perfectly still however, not moving a muscle. He knew nothing of the outside world, how would he cope, how would he survive?? A small voice in the back of his head whispered gently, "Anything is better than this." Sun shook his head, of course anything was better than this but what if he returned, what if he saw that freedom and had it snatched away.

A loud crash and a shout came from outside the room Sun was in. Sun jumped in the air from shock, his fight or flight instincts kicked in and he immediately threw himself out of the window and into the world he had only ever seen through glass.

The door to the room burst open and four men ran inside, but they were too late. "He's gone sir, he escaped out of the breached window." The man that spoke, his voice sounded strained, scared almost. A raspy chuckle was heard from the shadows behind the door they had entered through. "Well it wouldn't be much fun if he didn't run, now would it??" The voice rattled as it spoke, the deep tone laced with a wheezing breath.

"Run, run fast and far." Another rasping laugh filled the silent room. "We will find you, don't you worry."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is a short preview for something i've been meaning to write for a really fucking long time. No idea why I decided to start writing it the same week as my mock GCSE exams started though.
> 
> Maybe this story should just be called "Procrastination."


End file.
